marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Cobra (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = Mo Chou (mother) unnamed father multiple unnamed children | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Peng Lai Island | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update Vol 1 2 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 652 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos; formerly no legs | Citizenship = Peng Lai | Citizenship2 = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fighter, Actor, Teacher, Government Agent, Spy, former Military, Crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Peng Lai | Creators = Ed Brubaker;Matt Fraction;David Aja | First = Immortal Iron Fist #8 | Quotation = It is I! Fat Cobra! of the Immortal Weapons! World-renowned Kung Fu champion and defender of mystical Peng Lai! Do not tell me you have forgotten the only man to have ever drink you under the table! I do not blame you for not recognizing me, as I fear you have wasted away to practically nothing after being lost in these wretched tunnels for so very long! | Speaker = Fat Cobra | QuoteSource = Wolverine Vol 4 19 | HistoryText = Early Life The man known only as Fat Cobra was born 111 years ago on Peng Lai Island, one of the legendary seven capital cities of Heaven. His parents were pig farmers, and his mother died giving birth to him. As an infant, his appetite proved so great that his father could not afford to feed him, and he was left on the doorstep of an orphanage. As he grew, the orphanage found him to be a burden, and at the age of two years old, he was banished from Peng Lai. After his exile from Peng Lai, he was taken in by a Peking opera school and was trained in dance and acrobatics, as well as his first instruction in the martial arts. He went on to become one of the most promising young opera singers in all of China. He spent several years traveling with the Peking opera. He first killed in a coffeehouse in Cairo in 1924, in what started out as a drunken argument, and ended with Fat Cobra punching the other man through a wall. He then fled back to China and joined the army. He used different identities and fought for both sides in the Chinese Civil War, with both sides wanting to make him a general. He used the money he had earned to buy his way back into Peng Lai and began learning at a Kung Fu school ran by Iron-Crutch Khan. It was Khan who gave him the name Fat Cobra. His ultimate goal was to defeat Xiang Yao, the great snake who lived in the caves under Peng Lai. Doing so, he would earn the right to join the ranks of the Seven Immortal Weapons. Two days after his first attempt to defeat Xiang Yao, he washed up on the shores of the Chinese mainland, beaten to a pulp, partially eaten, and barely alive. He was found by a deformed old woman who lived along the shore. She nursed him back to health, but took advantage of him sexually all the time he was comatose. After recovering, he discovered that he had been exiled from Peng Lai a second time. In 1933, he began serving as a sidekick for Ulysses Bloodstone, embarking on a series of adventures that took him to the far corners of the globe. He also traveled to both the Savage Land and Monster Island and fought the Moloids and Fin Fang Foom. In 1939, he was the sole survivor of a team of Kung Fu commandos put together by British hero Union Jack to take down Hitler's secret death squad of S.S. ninjas led by the notorious butcher Herr Samurai. He was then invited to join the Axis-fighting squad the Kid Commandos along sidekick heroes Bucky and Toro, but he instead chose to sit out the rest of the war, preferring to teach self-defense classes at an all-girls college in Switzerland. He then spent a little time in Hollywood, California appearing in bit roles for films, and played defensive end for the Giants for two seasons until the league kicked him out for seriously wounding several protesters from the Ku Klux Klan. He eventually worked for an underground fighting circuit that ranged from Wakanda to Atlantis, and for years remained undefeated in death matches. At one point, he even found himself in Olympus in an eating contest against gods Hercules and Volstagg. He helped teach Kung Fu to Elvis Presley, and at the height of the Cold War, he found himself in government service again, this time taking down Russians with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury. After several years honing his skills, he tried unsuccessfully once again to defeat Xiang Yao, and wound up legless and paralyzed, and spent the following two years at a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility. Fat Cobra has also had countless romantic companions over the years, fathering an unknown number of children, but estimated in the hundreds. These children ultimately began to hunt Fat Cobra down with the intent to kill him. For years, they came after him from all over the world, and Fat Cobra killed them all, making him into the warrior that he is today, and giving him his ultimate victory over Xiang Yao. Biography By the modern day, he had forgotten most of this tragic history until reminded by his biographer Carmichael, who had learned his story after extensive research, a set of revelations Fat Cobra found most sobering. Immortal Weapons At the Heart of Heaven, the Immortal Weapons are the champions of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. Each would face each other in various arenas. A preliminary fight is drawn which opens the tournament. Fat Cobra entertains the gathered by defeating the 100 Shaolin Terror Priests in the exhibition match. Because he wins, he is allowed to select his opponent for the first match of the tournament and he chooses to fight The Immortal Iron Fist. The Steel Phoenix revealed his identity. Dog Brother was tasked with introducing Fat Cobra and Prince of Orphans. The Prince of Orphans decided instead to challenge Steel Phoenix and easily defeated him in battle. He joined the other Immortal Weapons on the defense of the cities from Hydra. Working together they easily defeated the invading forces. Later, after saving the Celestial Cities from a Hydra plot to destroy them, he came to New York with Iron Fist like the other Weapons, where he fought with the Iron Fist against Ch'i-Lin, a mystic beast that kills the Iron Fist on his 33rd birthday and uses his heart to gain access to the dragon's egg, which he attempts to consume. At the Rand Corporation, he, and the other Immortal Weapons, looked into Xaos learning he was descended from the Lightning Lords of Nepal. They helped Iron Fist against Zhou Cheng, the host of Ch'i-Lin. At Cheng's penthouse apartment they find a partial map to the Eighth City, but were nearly killed by a bomb At the gates of the Eighth City, the Weapons focused their chi energies to open the gateway. Weakened through the process they were unable to fight off a group of monstrous creatures. They are brought before their master Changming. They were forced into gladiatorial combat and were only rescued when on the brink of death. The only way they could communicate with each other is through Morse code. The Weapons then witnessed a fight between Danny and Changming, who claimed to be the first Iron Fist, while Tiger's Beautiful Daughter escaped and freed the others. They then attempted to escape the city of Ch'i-Lin . Working together, they were able to open the gateway, which was Changming's plan all along. The Weapons, through teamwork, are then able to escape while trapping the creatures in the Eighth City. Fear Itself During the Fear Itself event, the doors to the Eighth City were on the verge of being opened again forcing Fat Cobra and the Immortal Weapons to reunite once again in Beijing with the addition of War Machine who had accompanied the Prince of Orphans from Washington D.C. to close the gate. However, after being defeated by Titania and Absorbing Man, when the Immortal Weapons started the ceremony, Iron Fist had come under the possession of Agamotto which was creating a mystical interference in preventing the Immortal Weapons from closing the gate. After Iron Fist overpowered the other Immortal Weapons, a reluctant War Machine fought him and due to Doctor Strange infusing some magic to War Machine's gun, it caused Iron Fist to be knocked out, allowing for the ceremony to be completed. Wolverine & Gorilla Man Wolverine and Gorilla Man begin battling their adversaries that are trying to stop them. Unfortunately, since they are heavily outnumbered and overpowered by dragons, they are forced to give up as the old master and young boy are captured. Wolverine and Gorilla Man are left to the mercy of the dragons as the old master is pushed down a bottomless pit and the young boy is taken to the Jade Claw's hideout. There he is put to work in the fields. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Gorilla Man manage to free themselves, and with the aid of the Immortal Weapon, devised a plan to infiltrate the Jade Claw's base. They battled the Jade Claw and defeated them, while Yuen Yee rescues the slaves. In a fight Soulstriker attempts to take Logan's soul, but fails due to Logan's run to Hell and back. With her domain crushed, Suwan runs back to China. In San Francisco, below the streets of Chinatown, Fat Cobra becomes the new Black Dragon. | Powers = * Chi Manipulation: Fat Cobra has the ability to manipulate Chi energy. He gained this from years of training and finally defeating Xiang Yao while absorbing his chi and becoming champion of Peng Lai Island. * Chi Augmentation: Fat Cobra can harness his spiritual energy in a similar fashion as Iron Fist does, By doing this he can enhance all of his physical attributes to superhuman levels. ** Chi-Enhanced Fist: Similar to Iron Fist, by concentrate his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy and make his attack so powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This Chi based attack technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Fat Cobra can repelling and injure superhuman being as strong as The Sentry and separates portion of The Void's evil energy from his body. He can also swallow that energy with the aim to purged and disposed it without being affected at all. ** Electrokinesis: He can also channel a form of lightning that he can project as a blast or to entangle others with. **'Nervous System Control:' Fat Cobra has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. **'Energy Detection:' Capable of detecting energy signatures. **'Heightened Awareness:' Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they can commit the action itself and possesses enhanced intuition. **'Enhanced Senses:' Fat Cobra has unusually keen eyesight and hearing, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. **'Enhanced Durability:' Fat Cobra can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. ** Chi Enhanced Healing: He can use his chi to heal wounds and illness, as he spent two years in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility mending his spine and regrowing his legs. **'Dimensional Travel:' Under certain circumstances, his chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. ** Advanced Longevity: Fat Cobra was born at the end of the 19th Century and appears to still be in his prime. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Fat Cobra is a master of the martial arts, since he absorbed all the knowledge of his predecessors. His moves include; "Sumo Thunder Stomp", "Cudgel of Misfortune", "Whirlwind of Impending Doom", "Exquisite Speed Release", "Stomping Giant Slap", "Heaven's Haymaker" and "Thunder Devil Stomp". * Acrobatics/Dance: Fat Cobra, from an early age, was trained in Chinese dance and acrobatics. He is surprisingly fast and nimble for his size. * Weapons Proficiency: He has extensive knowledge of weaponry. * Nervous System Control: He has near-complete control over his nervous system, enabling him to deaden himself to pain. * Environmental Adaptation: His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. | Strength = * Fat Cobra possesses peak human strength at the least, and can lift at least twice his body weight. | Weaknesses = * Memory Loss: Due to his debauched life of excess, his memory is a little blurry. * Vices: Over his long life he has indulged in many vices namely food, drink, drugs and prostitutes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Martial Arts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobats Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Multilingual Category:Musicians Category:Peng Lai Category:Damnation participants